Danny's Guide To A Perfect Date
by Indiana Joanna
Summary: Sam and Danny are having their first date! Danny wants everything to be perfect, but fate doesn't have the same thing in mind! Lots of DxS!
1. Never Have Your Dad Give You A Ride

Disclaimer: I don't and I'll never own_ Danny Phantom_, but I do own the story

* * *

**_Danny's Guide To A Perfect Date  
_**

* * *

''Candles?''

''Check.''

''Food?''

''Check.''

''Ride?''

''Check.''

''Flowers?''

''Check.''

''Location?''

''Check.''

''Music?''

''I took care of it''

Danny raised an eyebrow at his friend's answer

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**1: Never Have Your Dad Give You A Ride  
**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danny cleared his throat, he was in front of Sam's house to pick her up for their date. He was not stresses but _very_ stressed, this was their first date and he wanted it to be _perfect_ for Sam.

He sighed, and rang Sam's doorbell.

Danny checked again his suit, true it was a little big (it used to be his dad's) but it was the only piece of elegant clothing he had in his wardrobe.

''Hey Danny.''

Danny's froze at the sight in front of him.

Sam looked stunning, she wore a long sleeveless black dress (typical) with her hair tied up in two pigtails, Danny almost swore that she was shining.

''H-Hi S-Sam,'' Danny stuttered, even though the whole morning he practiced his speech in the mirror.

''So, should we go?'' Sam said breaking Danny's awe.

''Y-Yeah,'' Danny extended his hand to Sam.

Sam took it.

''Where are we going tonight?'' Sam asked.

''Well, first I got ourselves a ride,'' Danny winked.

**~10 MINUTES LATER~**

''Where are they?'' Danny asked frustrated.

''Don't worry Danny maybe they don't know the address,'' Sam said (surprisingly) calmly.

Danny sighed, ''I know, it's just that I hate making you wait.''

Sam kissed Danny on the cheek, ''Don't worry ghost boy, a few minutes of waiting won't kill me.''

Danny blushed

A crash was heard., it was the followed by another crash but louder.

The sound of a speeding car was getting nearer and nearer, until it stopped in front of Sam and Danny.

''Anyone called for a ride?'' The man opened the car's door, or RV.

''DAD?'' Danny screamed, he _did not _see that coming, he looked at Sam, she had the same facial expression as him, shocked.

''What. Are. You. Doing. Here,'' Danny asked very very frustrated.

''Aren't ya happy to see your old man, Danny-boy? I saw that piece of paper of yours on the table, the one with the taxi company? Well, I thought ''Hey, why not take my son and her spooky bat-girlfriend to their date?'' I canceled your taxi order, and here I am son, your ride!'' Jack narrated the story in a very excited tone.

Danny wanted to bang his head on something,_ why_ did he leave that stupid paper on the table?

''Hop in!'' Jack pressed a button which opened the back seat's doors.

Unwillingly Danny and Sam went in to the RV, the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle.

''Hey Sammy, wanna see some of Danny's picture?'' Jack opened his wallet, a row of Danny's childhood pictures fell from it.

''Here's Danny's potty training,'' Jack pointed on one of the pictures, it was Danny around 1 years old, sitting on a potty, and apparently he looked very happy.

''And here's-''

Danny buried his head in his palms. Right that moment, Danny wanted to be a full ghost

* * *

Funny enough? Any thoughts?

Don't worry, there's more to come!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Always Check The Local Weather Forecast

Disclaimer: I don't and I'll never own_ Danny Phantom_, but I do own the story.

* * *

**_Danny's Guide To A Perfect Date  
_**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2: Always Check The Local Weather Forecast  
**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

''Here we are!'' Jack proudly announced.

The RV's doors opened .

Danny and Sam got off the Fenton Assault Vehicle, both a bit dizzy from Jack Fenton's maniacal drive.

''Sure you don't want to me to pick you two up afterwards, son?'' Jack asked from the driver's seat.

''No!'' Danny quickly said, he _did not_ want to go through the embarrassment he had to endure earlier.

''But don't let any ghost get you!'' Jack menacely replied.

''Don't worry Mr. Fenton, we'll be fine,'' Sam secretly winked to Danny, Danny winked back.

''And don't-''

''Bye dad!'' Danny cut him shortly, he just wanted his dad to leave already!

Jack started the RV, and immediately sped off far away from them.

''See ya kids, and not to much smoochy oochy,'' Jack shouted from far far away, it was then followed by a crash.

Danny turned to Sam, ''I'm so sorry you had to witness that. I swear, sometimes I think he does it on purpose!*****'' he apologized.

''I didn't really mind. But it was fun seeing you in diapers,'' Sam added with a small giggle.

Danny turned red, ''Ehm I think we should go,'' he quickly said trying to change the subject.

He took Sam's hand and together they went through a small alleyway.

''You'll love it here,'' Danny said, turning left. After a few streets and lots of turns, they got to a metallic ladder.

After they climbed the ladder they got to a roof.

''Danny..'' Sam was at loss of words because of the sight in front of her.

On the roof, there was a small square table with a purple sheet. On top of it there were two lit candles, a bouquet of flowers in the middle, and one plate on each side accompanied by a wine glass and a set of silverware.

The place gave a splendid view over Amity Park.

''After you,'' Danny, like a gentleman took the chair for Sam to sit down.

Sam sat down very amazed for what Danny has done for her so far.

Danny got back to his seat.

''D-Do You like it?'' Danny asked nervous.

''I ...I love it!'' Sam replied with a big smile.

_Drip_

''Wait, did you feel that?'' Danny asked.

''Feel what?'' Sam asked confused.

''Don't know like...water?'' Danny rubbed his head where the ''wet'' thing fell. Sam just shrugged.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The candle's flames died.

''Oh no,'' Danny's eyed widened.

_Drip _

_Drip_

_Drip _

_Drip _

_(lightning)  
_

_**CRACK! (thunder)**  
_

''Uhm, I think we should go,'' Sam said a bit worried.

Rain started to pour from the sky.

**_CRRAAACK!_**

''Yeah, that's a good idea,'' Danny said, his clothes and hair now dripping wet.

* * *

*Thanks to JuneLuxray for this line!

Hmmm...not so much humor, but lots of D&S!

Ideas are welcomed :)

Thanks for reading!

'


End file.
